Hoshioka Hisghschool music school
by LoveYourLife
Summary: Hoshioka high, the school known for it's very talented musical students, Saori finds herself pulled into a world her best friend's brother belongs. Tora from alice nine. Can Saori handle the attention and most hard obstacle. FAME.
1. Chapter 1

"Ne ne! did we have any homework today?" Saori asked

"we had an essay to do silly!" Mina gently hit Sao's shoulder,

"But it's on fifth period so you got lodsa time I think…" They all laughed, what a silly thing to be talking about on the second day of a new school year. Everything was so different, a new school, new friends and new life!

"Who's that?" Mina chuckled,

"He's staring at you look!"

"Don't stare back please! Just… don't draw attention please! " Sao laughed nervously, pulling her hair so it covered her face.

"Look go talk to him!" they all laughed and pulled her along.

"w..wwwwww…WAIT~!" Sao shouted..

"what?" mina asked…

"what's his name?" she let out an edgy laugh.

"Hmm… getting curious eh?" Mina laughed.

"what?" sao asked?

"what's his name?"

"NOT TELLING! GO FIND OUT YOURSELF!" Mina smiled and pushed her into the boy! She felt her cheeks flush.

"oh! Um… excuse me… I didn't mean to umm.. well that's umm… bump into well"

the boy chuckled,

"well you could stand up for a start."

"… " Sao smiled.

"Do me a favour will you?"

Sao gently nodded.

"Could you come to the park today? Or are you kind of already occupied?"

"of course not" she lied… she had another essay to write…

"well than at hosokami cho- than? At 4?"

"o.k." sao replied sheepishly.

He smiled at her, and walked away. Her heart melted.

"So did you find out his name?" Mina asked. Sao gasped as she quickly hit her mouth with her hand…

"I take that as a… NO?" she said as she swung her head lower then sao's.

"so, so? What did he say?"

"well… he asked me to see well meet him at hosokami cho- park." Sao spoke as she blushed.

"OH MY GOD REALLY!" Mina squeaked!

"I know… it's just it's all so sudden and well, he kind of looks a bit like a rebel you know… the dyed hair and all the other stuff…"

"Sao… you still haven't realized? This is why I told you to catch up on bands and stuff…" she sighed letting her irritation slip from her voice.

"Look… well umm… why don't you check this out?" she handed a cd to sao.

"Listen to it when you're waiting for him in the park" sao nodded and went off to lesson.

Texts

Mina:

Lessons r such a bore. T_T. Hey! Wanna bunk science? Sao:

_Mina… okasaki sensei will be sooo angry, let's not please, anyway what happens if we get caught?_

Mina:

_Don't worry, I'll do something, that is if we do get caught._

_5 seconds later_

_but we won't get caught. Haha! Meet ya in the changing room!_

"Mr. Matsumoto! May I excuse myself, I think my mother had informed the school that I had to leave earlier." Sao asked.

"Sao… if this is for a boy I would definitely oppose to such a lie." Mr. Matsumoto spoke with a stern voice.

"But knowing you, I know you wouldn't do such a thing" he smiled.

"You are excused." He spoke.

She packed her bag and left quietly, she felt the guilt wash over her, making her feel sick.

They met at the front gate:

"Hey hey sao, you know my bro's in that band… the cd I gave to you well. One of his mates attend" Mina was interrupted by a low husky voice

"And what exactly are you girls talking about, may I see that cd?" It was mina's brother.

"yeah sure" Sao smiled, he sure was good looking.

"I heard you won a date with the most popular guy at school than?" Mina's brother Shinji asked,. Sao choked when she heard the word popular. She didn't deal well with popularity, she wasn't going to deal well with green-eyed monster any better…

"what?! I got a date? With who exactly??" Sao screeched, unaware of the fact that she was asked to come out to the park.

"By Kazamasa, weren't you?"

"I'm sorry… I think I better um.. I NEED THE TOILET" Sao ran, terrible at lying as usual.

"Your friend is a great liar" Shinji said, allowing the sarcasm lace his words.

Sao ran out the school gates, she was good at sports, she was clever, she just had to work on her acting skills. Great. Where was she going to go now… she was still a few hours early from the meeting time… she might as well go though she thought. There was nothing wrong in going early was there? She slowly walked to the park dragging her feet across the pavement.

Was it really a date she kept questioning herself… She turned back to see if anyone was following her.

"SAO~ MATTE!" Mina screeched. Mina ran towards Sao,

"Sorry… my brother kinda just took the cd away…" Mina muttered to Sao

"Oh no it's o.k.!" Sao smiled.

"I don't think I would have had time to listen to it anyway." Sao laughed.

"Anyway, I got this all~ planned out o.k.? so listen." Mina spoke eagerly.

"I brought a bag of make up for you when you meet up with Kazamasa o.k?" Mina added.

"Hmm… so he's name's Kazamasa…Pretty nice name.. but Mina… honestly, this guy could be like a serial killer and I'd never know cause I've only spoken to him once." Sao whinned.

"Believe me, he isn't a serial nor a mad rapist or ANYTHING…. O.k? Oni-chan told me he was nice."

"Yeah… but why does Shinji know about this Kazamasa-kun??" Sao asked confusion slipping in her voice.

"I though shinji-kun only hanged about with his band and stuff. Plus, Kazamasa-kun wouldn't know him cause he's stage name isn't shinji but Tora!From alice nine!" Sao smiled.

"oh oh~! Did I give away too much…. Onichan might get angry… oh well." Mina spoke to herself.

"Eh? Nani Mina~!" Sao whined in Mina's direction.

"Nothing hehe" she laughed.

"Oh! Look sit here." Mina pushed Sao onto the bench.

"Stay still o.k? I'm going to put some mascara on for you and some other stuff. You can trust me with this o.k??" Sao wasn't fully sure whether she was to trust her best friend to let her do her face as she wished… she was extravagant and stuff. But still, her brother was in v-kei band so her taste for make up might be different too…

"TADA~" Mina said dramatically.

"Look o.k., I'm warning you… you might want to wear trainers before you go… I'll take your bag home for you o.k? Oh and don't worry Shou-kun.. I mean urm,… Kazamasa-kun is really nice. If I could date him I would but then onichan would be like NO NO you can't date my best mate…." Mina said sarcastically.

"I mean yeah… I mean they're not like best mates I mean… Ahh~ Onichan is going to kill me if he finds out I said anything… I said nothing o.k? Sao?" Mina approached Sao with her face.

"You said nothing Mina" Sao smiled, she was still confused about the racket Mina suddenly started as well as finished it herself.

"I love you!" Mina pounded onto Sao.

"Anyway, you better be going, or not you're going to be late hehe." Mina gave a cheeky grin.

"Oh mina, please come with me…" Sao spoke faintly,

"Please…"

"Look Sao, I promise Kazamasa-kun isn't a bad guy, you are like one out of the million girls he chose o.k? I promise on my heart you will love him!" Mina smiled and kissed Sao on the head.

"Jyaane~" Mina smiled as she ran of with Sao's bag.

"jyaane~" Sao spoke faintly, almost inaudible.

Sao looked at her watch.

3:48 it said clearly…

"YABAI!" She screeched. She was already 4 minutes behind, the park was about 4-5 minutes away if she ran. Maybe that's why Mina told her to wear trainers.

Sao ran (or more of a jog) to the park. She was welcomed by a empty park…

"Gee… great, and I thought I was late…" She muttered to herself.

"Yo Sao-chan" A deep voice spoke, Sao quickly turned around to where the voice had come from. She was greeted by a tall, slender boy.

"Oh… hi… " Sao spoke embarrassed, hoping Kazamasa had heard nothing. He was wearing a blue top which flattered his body shape, and a pair of skinny jeans. Sao didn't look up, she was trying really hard to cover her blushing face with her hair.

"Daijoubu?" Kazamasa asked worriedly, he gently lifted Sao's face up with his left hand, with the right he brushed her hair to the side. He bent down a bit to the same height as Sao, he brought his face really close to hers.

"Are you sure you're alright? Do you want to go somewhere, it's a bit cold isn't it?" Kazamasa spoke almost soothingly. All Sao could do was nod, she wasn't risking talking, incase she said anything silly. They walked out the park together.

"So, has mina told you anything about me???" Kazamsa asked. Sao still looking down clearly said no with her head. Kazamasa laughed.

"You can talk you know, by the way you can call me Shou." He smiled, looking at Sao.

"KYAAAAAA~! Shou-kun! LOOK! IT'S REALLY HIM!!!!!!!!!" A sudden passer by girl screamed.

"You don't mind running right? I heard you're good at running… we'll be doing some now" Shou spoke rapidly.

He held Sao's hand and started to run, Sao by then was blushing furiously, this boy really knew which words to use. He sounded damn hot. Then suddenly it all clicked, the trainers… for running incase some crazy maniac fan came running after them, or more him. Because… Kazamasa was Shou…. From one of the best selling visual kei bands… Alice Nine. Sao stopped at a halt, she covered her mouth with shock. This wasn't right, Mina had set it all up, along with her brother and Shou. They were just toying with her… Shinji who is Tora would obviously be best mates with him because they were in the same band.

"Don't stop, unless you want to be caught by a group of unpredictable fan girls" Shou panted, he tugged on Sao's hand but she didn't move. She was to shocked, hurt from what Mina had did to her. She knew how much Sao hated being center of attention, or being popular or anything, she knew how much she would've hated this…

Shou held Sao's arm and swung her onto his back, if she wasn't going to move, he was going to move her he thought. Sao let out a small "eep" as she was thrown onto his back. He ran into the more narrow streets of the town. He sighed, he really couldn't go anywhere without being caught by a mob of fan girls. Sao squealed on his back, but finally gave up, there was no point. Instead other thoughts started to drift into her mind…

_Hmm Kazamasa kun smells good…_ she shook her head, embarrassed by the thought. Sao quickly buried her face into Shou's neck being embarrassed,

"We're here, you can look up now." Shou's voice tickled Sao's ear.

"Look up" he giggled. He gently put Sao on the ground.

"Seeing the way you're acting, I think you've sort of figured it all… right?" Shou asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry" Shou apologized, he's head drooped down a bit lower.

Sao looked at him, he looked so sweet, she couldn't possibly be angry at him. She gently placed her hands on his cheeks,

"It's okay… " she forced the words past her lips. Shou was surprised how Sao had cupped his cheeks. He was embarrassed to admit that he knew quite a lot about Sao… always spending time on the phone with Mina asking the unnecessary questions… For example he knew that Sao would NOT cup a boys cheek... Or how she had never dated any other boy, as far as mina knew, and that she liked cotton candy.

Sao quickly withdrew her hands noticing that Shou was staring at her, her hands just seemed to come out naturally.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… well it was… umm my hands just came out and …" she was interrupted by something, something on her lips… something warm. She realized she was kissing Shou in the alleyway. Sao fell back pushing Shou away, she touched her lips, she was horrified. Someone she only knew for 10 minutes or so took her first kiss. She turned around and ran, looking back at Shou once more, he looked hurt, more than that, something in Sao made her feel guilty. Shou didn't even call for her, he was so surprised with himself too, just like Sao's hands, he just seemed to have done it unconsciously. He felt like hitting himself on the wall, maybe even throw himself over a cliff. It was impossible to tell how much he loved Sao even though he had only seen her in lessons and few times in after school clubs. Maybe it was just extremely one sided… how was he going to get through tomorrow.?

"NENENENENE! SAAAAAOOOOO~~~~! So so so so… how was the _date???_" Mina asked eagerly. Sao slowly touched her lips, recalling the memory of when they kissed.

"OH MY GOD… he didn't…did he??" Mina questioned, Sao went unusually quiet.

"Kyaaaaa~! Kazamasa kun~!" the girls in the classroom screamed, the boys sighed helplessly. Sao never realized shou was her class for starters and never realized the girls screamed like this every morning. Shou didn't even look at Sao before he sat down in his chair, as soon as he did, the girls started questioning him about his personal life, his love life. Sao couldn't help but to shift her chair to listen, she somewhat felt hurt when shou didn't even look at her when entering the class.

"Jya~a Kazamasa kun, do you have a girlfriend?" One of girls asked in a high pitched whiny tone.

"gomen. I don't answer questions like that." Shou replied smiling at all the girls.

"Eh~ nande? Do you like somebody in our class or date somebody" another girl asked.

"Hontouni gomen ne? But I really do want to keep stuff like this to myself" Shou answered… he was starting to get irritated, the same questions over and over again, every morning. Mina sighed,

"Those girls don't even know him, they think they do" she spoke letting bitterness seep through her words.

Sao suddenly stood up, she walked up to shou's desk and placed a sheet of paper on it. He looked up at her but by then she was already gone. He didn't even get a lance of who it even was, nor did the fan girls. Once the lessons started he opened up the scrunched up piece of paper.

_Will you go out with me? If so… can I see you at the cotton candy store near the lake straight after school? If you don't come I'll understand… I'm sorry about yesterday. Can I make it up for you?_

Shou smiled, this was rare for Sao to even confess her feelings, he could tell bang on that this was Sao. Her confessing her feelings = much more rare than a meteorite hitting earth whilst a tsunami was occurring and a tornado.

He was going to be there bang on for sure. He was soo happy!

A/N Sorry~! Is this story too cheesy???? And as usual sorry for the gram mistakes meh! But thank you for all those people who always review me! I am planning to write a second part so!!!! Tell me what you think. I'm also planning to put other v-rock bands in so….be prepared my very few friends hehe.

Please tell me what you think!

By the way… this story is based on when the guys are younger but are in alice nine. And I don't know if kohara kazamsa is Shou's real name but anway, let's stick to it for now (it's got a good ring to it too!)


	2. Makun!

The teacher came in asking for their essay due that day, Sao panicked realizing that she had not done her home work because she was out with Shou… in the alleyway. She sighed audibly, she wasn't going to be able to finish this… it was an essay about the poem they were reading currently. She was going to have to go to detention.

"I would like to collect your essays please, I hope you guys have rewritten them in English." Ms. Johnson spoke clearly at the class. Everybody lined up, waiting to give in their essays, Sao lined up empty handed for the first time ever. She walked up to the teacher.

"Urm ms. Johnson… I'm soo very sorry, I couldn't do my homework, I promise I will" she was interrupted by Ms. Johnson, she took her notebook with her left her hand and started to note something down.

_Matsumoto saori is in detention from English history studies._

"You'll be in detention after school today sweetie" Ms Johnson spoke with a smug expression. This was Sao's first detention, a stain on her reputation. Shou watched her make her way back to chair… she wasn't going to be there at the candy store anymore he thought.

"OH MY GOD… that ms. Johnson is soo mean" Mina hissed under her breath.

"It's the first in blooming heck that you haven't done your homework and you're in detention…" Sao lifted the side of her lip into a slight smile, Mina was always so full of energy.

Lunch:

"Ne ne ne ne ne~ Sao~ what did you choose, pack lunch or the school lunch" mina asked slightly.

"Well…" Sao said, sticking her hand in her bag.

"I chose pack lunch I guess it's more fun eating something I made… you know." She spoke opening the lid of her bentou box. Mina suddenly perked up marveling Sao's luch. It made her lunch look like nothing sitting next to sao's. Mina licked her lips and quickly picked on her pickles.

"Dame MINA! This is my PICKLE! MY one and only FAVOURITE PICKLE which my grandma sent to me, here have this instead" Sao spoke, picking up with her chopsticks a piece of tonkatsu leftover from last nights dinner. Today, there seemed a lot more people on her dinning table, normally there was only 4 more other people ut today there was five. Sao wandered, thinking who it could be, she kept scanning around the table couldn't see who else was here. Suddenly she saw a chopstick poke out of her vision and pick on her food.

"Mina!…" She looked from behind, it was Shou.

"Nice lunch you got there, care to share some?" he smiled. Mina slapped Shou's hand

"You ask when your chopstick already have made contact with the food, it's called manners KAZAMASA! You ask before you touch the food…" Sao started laughing, it was funny how much Mina had to lecture Shou. Shou dragged his chair to their group, so the empty table was Shou's Sao thought. Sao turned around to look at Shou's lunch, he had bentou too, from home but everything look poorly cooked, especially the bacon.

"Kazamasa-kun, I think you bacon may be undercooked" Sao spoke worriedly.

"Is it… oops! I was rushing to get to school today so everything may be undercooked. But my stomach deals with undercooked fine… I hope" he smiled. Sao smiled, but still unsatisfied with the reply he gave she pushed her bentou box towards him,

"Let's share" she spoke shyly. Mina watched the entertainment in front of her, Sao made a brave move she thought.

"Nooo, I couldn't your food looks too good to be eaten" Shou blurted out,

"Well, it'l be a waste if most of it goes in the bin wouldn't it?" Mina spoke instead of Sao,

"This girl eats hardly any of her lunch cause she takes the rest home to feed her dog with."

"Oh!" was all shou could say.

"But her dog died so… she just puts it in the bin." Mina said,

"Isn't that right?" She asked Sao…

"Uhu… yeah.." She replied at that very moment shou laughed really loud, until that point he was actually taking it in, but Sao just gave the lie away by just saying yes.

"O.k. o.k. I get, I'll share with you" He said still laughing, Sao was so cute, she couldn't lie. He picked up his chopsticks and started thinking which one to eat, there was soo many. Sao pushed the bentou box closer to him.

"You can eat what you want… as long as you don't eat that pickle over there meh~ oh and I'll have what's rest so don't worry about me" she smiled.

"NO. You will not eat what is rest… I will have what is rest, you girl, need to eat more!" he spoke with a stern face, but couldn't help letting a smiled spread across his face. Sao blushed furiously. All the girls watched as everything took place, hate soon replaced envy.

"Fine sao, we'll eat at the same time, then we won't fight ok." Shou sighed at last, finding the best way to eat. Sao just nodded. Sao started to eat her sausages which she had fried that morning, Shou ate the fried egg.

"MMM~~~ Soo gooooood~ " he practically hummed. Sao felt her face burn, she possibly couldn't be any redder for she was already soo red on the cheeks. The lunch went down really quick but filling both empty stomachs to a satisfying point.

"That was sooo good, it was like buying bentou from a preo bentou shop, but home made is always better!" he cheered. Mina cupped her face with embarrassment… She stood up and hit Shou in order for him to sit down.

"How on earth can you spit cheeseballs like that, like there's no tomorrow" Mina hissed.

"I'm sorry… I always talk like that to girls in concerts" he muttered a reply.

"BUT SAO ISN'T ANY ORDINARY GIRL, SHE ISN'T THE TYPE OF FANGIRL WHO GET AROUND THE CORNER OF EVERY STREET THERE POSSIBLY IS." Mina hissed even louder. It was rude of shou to talk to Sao as if she were a fangirl… sudden guilt washed over him. But she wasn't there anymore when he turned around, where was she?

Lessons:

"Sao" Mina whispered, she tapped on her desk in order to grab her attention.

"SAO!" She hissed

"hmm? Nani" she whispered, trying not to get caught during lessons.

"What are you doing after school today?"

"Detention " she muttered.

"oh yeah… fantastic" she allowed the sarcasm to lace every single word.

"Have fun…" she sighed… as the end of lesson bell rang. Sao still hadn't told shou she couldn't go… how was she going to get through to him? Instead she just packed up her stuff and quickly shuffled to the detention room. She might as well get her detention done and over with. She slowly slid the door open.

"Sumimasen…"

"YOU"RE LATE" A deep but familiar voice boomed in the room.

"Sumimasen" Sao bent down in order to apologize. How could she have been late? She just came out of lessons. She was about to look up,

"Keep you face down there miss," the voice ordered,

"So, who other than you are in detention today Miss class representitive,"

"Only me Mr." She answered quickly and quietly, still facing the floor. A sudden burs of laughter came out of nowhere, Sao looked up.

"Gomen Gomen, It was just soo funny how you believed everything" the familiar voice spoke.

"Kazamsa kun!!" Sao squealed,

"Lucky me~ I got you all to myself this detention." He smiled at Sao,

"And on top of that, you've got a full hour to make it up for me" he smirked.

"And homework to of course, but that's my second priority" he laughed.

"Kazamsa-kun why are you here?"

"I told you call me Shou, it's soo much easier." He ran his fingers through Sao's black hair.

"But I feel distant when I call you shou , it's what all the other fangirls call you…" she muttered quietly.

"Gawd… this is going to embarrassing…you can give me nickname then… only you can use it… but I get to call you something too? O.k.?" Sao nodded.

"Ma-kun" she smiled

"Gah~ I didn't see that one coming" shou laughed.

"Oh well it's alright coz I'll call you… hmm… hmm… Saotan… Saochu?.. Saopi~?"

"Saochu" Sao smiled

"Saochu it is than!" Shou smiled.

"The teacher isn't on duty today, we seem to be very lucky today!"

"Ma-kun, why are you in detention today?" Sao asked, ma-kun felt unfamiliar on her tongue.

"Well, I kinda did it on purpose finding out you couldn't go to the cotton candy store." He smirked, Sao blushed, so he realized who it was.

"Will you go out with me? " Shou practically whispered, Sao jumped up to hug him,

"Oh yes, I would love to~" Sao squeaked,

"But didn't I ask you yesterday?" Sao questioned a bit embarrassed about the letter.

"Yeah, but I had a hunch you weren't going to ask me again so I just kind of asked myself." He smiled.

"Does that mean we're dating then?" Sao asked

"I guess so." Shou answered.

"My turn for questions, do I get to kiss you now?" He smirked.

"if you… want…" Sao blushed.

"We can take things slow you know?" He said

"No, it's o.k. I don't mind, I'd love to!" Sao spoke under her breath. Blushing, hating to admit that she wanted to.

"Alright, can we forget the last kiss you know… it kind of went horribly wrong. I'll make this the best kiss I promise o.k.? So consider this as your first kiss… not the other one" he smirked, as soon as he finished speaking, he bent down to Sao… Sao closed her eyes.

A/N GAH~~~~ NOOOOOOOOO wait…. Sorry I think considering the way I'm writing now… there prolly is going to be a part three… oh well, it's fun! REVIEW PLEASE~

Thank you for always reviewing on my v-kei stories Lamentful miss and RuriNoAme. I love your reviews, they are the things which really motivate me when writing. Sorry if this story was sort of odd you know… a lot happened-ish. Sorry about the grammar mistake… my spell and grammar check went kaput… sob sob…. which reveals my bad grammar even more…. Oh well… I was writing this mostly in lessons so meh~. And the rest at 4 in the morning, some consideration plz~ lol. Just kidding.

Thank you for all you people (Lamentful Miss and RuriNoAme) who review my stories.


End file.
